harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walden Macnair
Image request I do not wish to register, can someone upload and add to this page that image I have made of him? http:// img168.imageshack.us/img168/4990/pbestwn9.jpg --Kirochi Image change Isn´r our policy to have the most recent images as main images, with younger selfes as special cases. Can we replace the Azkaban with an Order image, then?--Rodolphus 09:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Bumping, we need an image of the Battle Macnair.--Rodolphus 14:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Walden Macnair and Broderick Bode I'm sorry, but I do not understand why the fact that Macnair was the "friend" who gave the pot of Devil's Snare to Broderick Bode is not considered canon. Just because the Lexicon doesn't consider it canon do we have to do the same? After all, we consider cut content from Rowling's Site to be canon unless directly contradicted by her or any of the books (Bathsheda Babbling, anyone?), so why isn't this considered canon too? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I dont know, Where does it say Macnair gave him the Devils Snare? 01:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Oh, I see. I would say this is canon. 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::So, should we include it in the article's main body, then? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::: Yea, If its canon, It is worth mentioning 19:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Bode's killer was described as a "very old stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet" in OP22. In PoA16, however, Macnair is described as "tall and strapping, with a thin black mustache." I'm guessing that Macnair was wearing some form of disguise when he went to kill Bode becaude "tall and strapping" is the exact opposite of "old and stooped." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::That was not nescessarily Bode's killer. He could have been a friend of his. All we know is that he was the last person that Harry saw who wanted to see Broderick, but since Harry went up and spent time with Mr. Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart, someone else could easily have shown up. RolandaSmithson 01:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::: Physical appearance? In the physical appearance section, it mentions when Neville poked Macnair in the eye with Hermionie's wand, his eye became red and swollen. Is that really nescessary, considering that after a while the eye probably went back to its original form, or possibly Macnair fixed it using magic? RolandaSmithson 01:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Unidentified Death Eater (I) 22:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, if he fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he may have been one of the 12 known Death Eaters (Lucius, Bellatrix, Macnair, Dolohov, Rookwood, Avery Jr, Mulciber Jr, Nott, Crabbe, Jugson, Rodolphus and Rabastan. My opinion is that he should be deleted, as he doesn't contradict any of the book information. User:Quirinus Quirrell. I do not think it is Yaxley because he does work for greyback and Unidentified Death Eater at the Astronomy Tower is yaxley but i think they are different people From HUGH SIMMS loyal to the DEATH EATERS hahaha Let's just say it was Rabastan, end of story. Well, I think it's Walden Macnair because in Order of the Phoenix this Death Eater can be seen in a short moment when the Death Eaters are confronting Harry and his friends in the Department of Mysteries. It looks like this guy is wearing long sleeves on his robe. Macnair is the only Death Eater who is wearing long sleeves. The embroidery on his robe looks also very similar to the robe the unkown Death Eater is wearing. So I think it's Macnair.Dance with the Death 02:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I think the next pic can proof this guy is Macnair. If you look closely, the masked death eater got the same embroidery on his robe like Macnair, and you also can see the long sleeves in the sceenscap on the left. So I think this really proof, the unkown Death Eater we talking about is Macnair. File:Unidentified Death Eater.jpg File:HP5-03266.jpg File:Macluna.jpg Dance with the Death 02:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) }} Deathly Hallows Well, I watched this pic and for me this actor, Granville Saxton, wears the same or nearly the same robe in Daethly Hallows 1+2, Peter Best is doing in Order of the Phoenix. So I think he portraits probably Macnair in these movies. Just an Idea of mine. Cheers! :Hmm... Have other Death Eaters worn this same style of robe? If not, I'd say this is pretty good evidence. This actor also looks fairly physically similar, possibly indicating the filmmaker's tried to find an actor that looked like his old one. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I can't say if there are other Death Eaters with the same robe, but I saw the robe with teh long sleeves and the embroidery is the very same. I think this pic can proof it lil bit more. But, if we all agree to this, why isn't it put into article. -- 18:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) It is also definitely Macnair restraining Hagrid and telling him to shut up when Harry presents himself to Voldemort in the forest. Fswe1 (talk) 22:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC)